


Gone

by cameron33268110



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: 10 Years, Death, Heartbreak, Lost Incident, Other, Tragedy, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameron33268110/pseuds/cameron33268110
Summary: What if Ryoken didn't report about the Lost Incident and Yusaku dies from being electrocuted a lot? Warning: lots and lots of sadness, so bring tissues





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is another Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS story, but it's a what-if story. It's kind of my first what-if story. This what-if story is kind of a sad what-if story. What if Ryoken didn't report to the cops about the Lost Incident? What if Yusaku dies from being electrocuted after keep losing every duel? Well, you are going to cry your eyes out for this. This story is based on this doujinshi comic thing that I found on twitter and I made a video of it on YouTube. I hope you enjoy it. Also if you start reading this, please grab some tissues.
> 
> Oh by the way, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS

Ryoken runs out to the experiment rooms in the woods as fast as he could.

A few minutes ago, the 8 year old boy was about to check up on a 6 year old boy named Yusaku Fujiki, who he, along with 5 other kids, is suddenly apart of this project his father is doing, but he doesn't really know what it is, but he doesn't like it at all. All of those children screaming in pain really hurt his chest. So, he talked to one of the children, Yusaku, and tell him to think about 3 things, to live, 3 things to go home, and 3 things to fight the enemy, so Yusaku kept dueling.

Ryoken went to check on Yusaku, but as he turns on the screen, he sees the young boy on the ground, not moving at all. So Ryoken quickly ran out to him.

Ryoken tried to open the door, but with his little arms, it was impossible, but he couldn't give up. He manage to use his strength and opened the door.

He ran inside and picks up Yusaku. "Hey! Hey! Wake up! Wake up!" He shakes the blue-pink hair boy. He felt very cold and his face had tear-streaks that are dry. "Yusaku! Please wake up!"

Ryoken didn't understand. Why wasn't Yusaku waking up? And why is he so cold?

"He's not going to wake up, Ryoken." The platinum haired boy got spooked. He turned around and he sees his father by the door. He must of followed him when he ran out.

"The boy kept dueling so much and kept losing so much that he kept being shocked the whole time," he explained, "His body couldn't hold it anymore and he… suddenly died…"

Ryoken was shock of what his father had said. Yusaku… is dead? He stare down at the boy in his arms. He shook his head. He didn't want to believe him. His father went up to him and ruffs Ryoken's hair. "I'm very sorry."

Ryoken didn't want to believe that Yusaku was dead. He thought maybe Yusaku was just sleeping, or passed out? He has to be okay! He has to! He's too young to just pass away!

So, he takes the VR gear off of the boy's face, but was shocked of what he had saw.

Yusaku's green eyes were dull. Had no life at all. His father was right all along. Yusaku Fujiki was dead…

Soon, tears started to spill out of Ryoken's eyes after seeing Yusaku like this. The boy was dueling to survive this nightmare, but he dies from too much pain and Ryoken just stood there and did nothing.

So upset, Ryoken throws the VR gear to the ground, hugs Yusaku's lifeless body, and cries in sorrow. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Ryoken keeps repeating the words to the boy over and over again.

Ryoken blames his father for letting this happen. He could of done something to save him. If he reported this whole thing, then Yusaku would still be alive. He would of been back with his parents, but it was too late to do so. Ryoken failed to save him. He had let him slip away from the young boy forever. He will never see him again. Yusaku was gone… forever…

**Author's Note:**

> Damn… I really wrote this very good, yet very depressing. Now before you send me messages that I killed Yusaku, please understand that it was not me who wrote the doujinshi comic thing, someone else did. I just don't know who. And please understand that this is fanfiction. He is still alive in the series that is canon. If they were planning on trying to kill Yusaku, then we wouldn't have a VRAINS now, would we? Anyway, thanks for reading! Oh, and if you plan on following this story for more, please don't, because this is just it. Sorry.


End file.
